The current professional environment makes people sit in front of computers and use computer mice for prolonged periods of time. This often results in persistent wrist, hand and shoulder injuries that may in some instances last a life time if not treated with surgery. There are three main types of computer mice on the market based on the grip style. These are the palm grip, claw grip and the finger-tip grip, with each one having its own advantages and disadvantages with regard to comfort, user experience and accuracy depending on the applications. Current standard computer mice, which usually fall within one of the three types described above, present several limitations in terms of functionalities and user experience. More sophisticated options can be costly and less intuitive, like the ones offered by 3dconnexion (3dconnexion, 2019) for “Immersive Navigation of 3D Designs and Environments”. Even then, these costlier options can only be operated effectively when combined with standard computer mice. There is a need for a better design to overcome the short comings of current existing designs.